List of henchmen
This is a list of henchmen in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf *Mai *Shu Commander Red *Staff Officer Black *General Blue **Captain Dark *General White **Ninja Murasaki **Murasaki Brothers **Major Metallitron **Buyon *General Copper **Captain Yellow **Colonel Violet **Colonel Silver *Dr. Flappe *Dr. Gero *Several unnamed soldiers Fortuneteller Baba *Ghost Usher *Spike the Devil Man *Bandages the Mummy *See-Through the Invisible Man *Fangs the Vampire Shula *Gola *Melee *Several unnamed demons King Piccolo *Dark Vassals **Ukulele **Piano **Tambourine **Cymbal **Drum *Several offspring – Killed by Mutaito's disciples in the King Piccolo wars. ''Dragon Ball'' movies King Gurumes *Gurumes Army **Pasta **Bongo **Soldiers Lucifer *Igor *Ghastel *Several Ogres Emperor Chiaotzu *Minister Shen *General Tao *Tien Shinhan *Lieutenant Blue *Sergeant Metallic ''Dragon Ball Z'' Several of the villains in Dragon Ball Z have evil henchmen to do their bidding. Frieza *Frieza Force **Saiyan Army ***Vegeta: The Saiyan prince who had been recruited by Frieza as a child but betrays Frieza and joins forces with the Dragon Team. ***Raditz ***Nappa ***Saibamen: Six are summoned on Earth; one of whom is killed by Vegeta, one self-destructs, three killed by Krillin, and one killed by Piccolo. **Frieza's Elite ***Zarbon: A blue-skinned green-haired handsome and mysterious fighter who transforms into a more grotesque reptilian form and is killed by Vegeta. ***Dodoria: A pink-skinned, spiked, fat, and brutal fighter who kills several Namekians and is killed by Vegeta. ***Cui: A purple-skinned, fish-faced fighter who attacked the Invisible Spaceship people and is killed by Vegeta. ***Appule: A purple-skinned fighter with a long skull. Oversees Vegeta being healed in the rejuvenation tank and is killed when Vegeta breaks out. **Combatants ***Blueberry and Raspberry: Two soldiers who take Bulma prisoner and force her to reveal the location of the Dragonballs. Later decide to take them for themselves, but are tricked into fighting a giant crab, which kills them. ***Banan and Sui: A blue-skinned, horned, orange-haired fighter and a purple, fish like, snakelike fighter who attack Krillin and Gohan. Break the Namekian spaceship, and are killed by Krillin and Gohan, respectively. ***Orlen: an orange fighter who resembles Appule. Finds the village Vegeta attacked, kills the survivor, is killed by Frieza. ***Namole, a humanoid orange-haired coward who is killed by Frieza for no reason. ***Strock, Strong, Goose, and Oggers: Strock looks like Banan, Captain Strong is like Raspberry except he has brown skin, Goose resembles a dilophasaurus, and Oggers is a short, fat, bald soldier. They try out for the Ginyu Force; Strong is killed by Captain Ginyu for being a captain like him, and the others are killed by Ginyu for lacking style. **Ginyu Force: ***Recoome – A big humanoid orange-haired fighter who beats up Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan, but is easily defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. ***Burter – A big fighter with blue skin and red eyes. Possesses super speed, but is easily beaten by Goku and killed by Vegeta. ***Jeice – A fighter with red skin and long white hair. Brutally killed by Vegeta. ***Guldo – A short green-skinned fighter with four eyes. Can stop time or freeze enemies with his mind. Nearly kills Krillin and Gohan but is killed by Vegeta. ***Captain Ginyu – A purple-skinned, horned fighter and captain of the Ginyu Force. Switches bodies with Goku, but later unintentionally switches back. Attempts to switch bodies with Vegeta, but switches with a frog instead. Is killed by Vegeta. Garlic Jr. *The Spice Boys: four powerful warriors from the Makyo Star. **Spice – The leader, with aqua skin and white hair. Is killed by Gohan. **Vinegar – The biggest, with horns, purple skin, and long dark hair. Nearly kills Krillin, is killed by Gohan. **Mustard – The second biggest. Resembles a bull and a gorilla with long red hair. Beats up Krillin, is killed by Gohan. **Salt – The smallest and presumably the weakest. Red skin and fish whiskers. Nearly kills Krillin and is killed by Gohan. Babidi *Organization of Babidi **Spopovich: a human fighter under Babidi's control. Enters the world tournament to find energy, beats up Videl in his match, is brutally killed by Babidi. **Yamu: Spopovich's partner. Enters the world tournament, drains Gohan's energy, is killed by Pui Pui. **Dabura: the king of the demons, now under Babidi's control. Fights Gohan, tries to kill Majin Buu but is turned into a cookie and eaten. **Pui Pui: a fighter who resembles Appule. Kills Yamu on Babidi's orders. Killed by Vegeta. **Yakon: one of the most feared monsters in the universe. Is extremely greedy, eats Goku's light energy, but eats too much and explodes. **Majin Vegeta: Vegeta turned evil by Babidi, though he later officially turns good and betrays Babidi. **Majin Buu: the evil demon that Babidi was trying to awaken. Once he awakens Buu, all his other henchmen, including Dabura, are useless to him. Eventually Babidi is killed by Buu, who serves as more of a main antagonist. **Several unnamed soldiers. Other *Cell creates seven Cell Juniors, all of whom are defeated by Gohan. ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies Garlic Jr. *Ginger: small, dark green Makyan who is killed by Goku. Leader of Garlic Jr.'s three underlings. *Nicky: tall green white-haired Makyan who chases Gohan around and is later killed by Goku. *Sansho: big gray Makyan who is killed by Piccolo. Dr. Wheelo *Brutal Warriors **Kishime: a green electric fighter who is killed by Goku. **Mikokatsun: a big, fat, yellow, marshmallowy fighter who is killed by Goku. **Ebifurya: a big humanoid fighter who resembles Recoome. Freezes Goku, Gohan, and Krillin, but is killed by an unfrozen Goku. *Dr. Kochin: Dr. Wheelo's robot assistant who transplanted Dr. Wheelo's brain into his robot body, and was inadvertently killed by Dr. Wheelo. *Several Bio-Men, who resemble Saibamen. One is killed by Piccolo, the rest presumably die when Goku destroys Dr. Wheelo's lab. Turles *Turles Crusher Corps. **Amond: a big, humanoid, brown-haired fighter who resembles Recoome. Killed by Goku. **Cacao: a pink cyborg. Killed by Goku. **Daiz: a humanoid green-haired fighter. Killed by Goku. **Rasin: a small purple fighter. Killed by Goku. **Lakasei: a small purple fighter. Killed by Goku. Lord Slug *Lord Slug's clan **Angila: a fighter with orange hair and blue skin. Resembles Zarbon. Killed by Goku. **Wings: a big fighter with yellow skin and wings. Resembles Dodoria. Killed by Piccolo. **Medamatcha: a small froglike warrior who can summon small froglike creatures to attack. Killed by Goku **Commander Zeeun: a big humanoid fighter whose hair resembles that of Mustard. Killed by Lord Slug for calling him old. **Gyoshu: a small hooded scientist who is killed by Slug for saying that terra freezing Earth would take ten days. **Kakuja: a small hooded scientist who is killed either when Slug blasts his ship or when Goku knocks him down onto it causing it to explode. **Several unnamed soldiers of the "Slug Soldier race". Cooler *Cooler's Armored Squadron **Salza: a fighter with blue skin, gold hair, and a French accent. Killed by Piccolo after Cooler is defeated. **Neiz: a fighter with brown skin and a small retractable head. Killed by Piccolo. **Dore: a big fighter with green skin and long dark hair. Uses brutal attacks on Gohan, but is killed by Piccolo. *Big Gete Star **Meta-Cooler Corps. **Cyclopian Guards **Guide Robo Paragus *Broly: Paragus' son, served Paragus while under mind control. *Angol: an alien who informs Paragus and Vegeta of the Legendary Super Saiyan's appearance on a nearby planet. He also oppresses Shamoian slaves into working until he is attacked by Gohan and Krillin. *Moah: an alien who panics about the comet moving close to New Planet Vegeta, and is killed by Paragus *Krang: a small scientist with many tentacles. Tells Paragus that his control device for Broly is not broken. Presumably created the device for Broly. Is presumably killed when Broly destroys Paragus's palace. *Several unnamed soldiers. Bojack *Galaxy Soldiers **Kogu **Bujin **Bido **Zangya Lord Jaguar *Men-Men *Dr. Collie *Nain *Bio-Warriors **Bio-Broly Frieza *Frieza Force **Frieza Soldiers **Aka (Abo and Kado) **Sorbet **Tagoma **Shisami **Chidoru **Army of 1,000 soldiers Other *In movie 12, Janemba creates several Mini-Janembas, all of whom are easily killed by Goku. ''Dragon Ball Z'' OVA Villains Dr. Lychee *Hatchiyack *God Guardon *Ghost Frieza *Ghost Cooler *Ghost Slug *Ghost Turles *Arbee *Roszak (ローザック): an orange version of Arbee. *Jiku *Kinkarn *Ponkarn *Bontan *Kawazu *Skud *Gure *Bude ''Dragon Ball Super'' Frieza *Frieza Force **Sorbet **Tagoma **Shisami **Captain Ginyu Commeson *Duplicate Vegeta *Duplicate Gryll Other *In the Dragon Ball Super manga, Future Zamasu is treated as Goku Black's underling. *Galactic Poachers are underlings of their boss. *Sidra has control over Universe 9's Assassins. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Don Kee *Ledgic *Imeckian Army **Gale **Sheela Dr. Myuu *General Rilldo *Sigma Force: **Commander Nezi **Bizu **Ribet **Natt *Luud Cult: **Dolltaki **Leon **Luud **Mutchy **Para Brothers *Super 17 Baby *Vegeta: The Saiyan prince who had been used by Baby as his permanent host. *Tuffle Parasites **Infected Goten **Infected Gohan **Infected Trunks Lord Yao *Mamba *Susha *Torga ''Dragon Ball'' video games Towa *Time Breakers **Mira **Churai **Mind controlled characters Demigra *Possessed characters Android 21 *Android 16 *Clones See also *List of factions *List of Film Antagonists *List of villains Category:Lists *